


*slaps kel* he needs appreciation

by Steel Star (FluffleStar)



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Suicide, No beta we die like my heart, One Shot, bros being bros, can be read as romantic but its just dude being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffleStar/pseuds/Steel%20Star
Summary: Laying on the grass of their old hangout, Sunny and Kel talk
Relationships: Kel & Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	*slaps kel* he needs appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Omori broke me, snatched my wig, and made me cry. So I'm having brainrot *dabs*

It has been years since his confession at the hospital. Years since his freinds forgave him and they went into therapy. That numbing in his chest was no longer there. 

Sunny calmed down.

He crouched down on the grass in front on the lake. Laying down, he placed his arms behind his head and waited.

chirp chirp went the birds flying above him. He could barely hear their flutters above the sound of his own body. His breathing marching the tempo of the trees rustling. His heartbeat thumbing like the distant sounds of footsteps.

footsteps? Ah so he's here now.

"Hey Sunny!!! Thanks for waiting!!!!" Kel shouted.

"It's no problem," he responded, opening his eyes to face his friend.

"Cool! So your just chilling here! Nice! Mind if I join you before we head to Hobbeez and meet up with everyone?" 

"I don't mind. We have an hour or so to spare, if I remember correctly." 

Kel scooted over and laid down next to his friend. He sighed, " Aah remember when we used to cloud watch after school? That as so much fun. We waited for Hero to finish his after school club-work while we counted how many cats we would find in the sky."

Sunny laughed," The record we had that one day was....what? Seventeen?"

"Right!!! Hero wanted to check out a book from the library before he left and told us to wait here; but he ended up reading the entire thing before running to check up on us!"

"Man I can't believe he would abandon us." Sunny joked.

Kel made a goofy face and an even goofier voice, " T'was the day I, Kel, became an orphan-wait orphan is for parents"

"Heh, he panicked so hard and though we would have been kidnapped or something." 

"Yeah. Yeah. It's a shame that there aren't any clouds today. Just an ocean of blue."

"When did you learn poetry like that?" Sunny quipped. 

"Haha!" Kel pushed Sunny slightly. " Hero and Basil started bonding over poetry and roped me and Aubrey into it." 

"Really? She went along with it?"

"I think she did it just to spite me."

"Rip."

"Yeah. Yeah...."

They stared at the sky above them. Seconds-no minutes passed as they laid there next to each other. 

Kel fidgeted, " So...how is life? Its been....what? A week since we last talked? The group chat has been awfully silent lately."

"Finals suck."

"Finals suck." He agreed.

Sunny continued," hmm yeah. That's basically what I haven been doing. Well besides therapy. How about you? You final game for high school is coming up right? Then you'll go to college as well?"

"Yep. Wait!!! I didn't yet tell you something!!!" Grinned Kel. 

"What?" Sunny turned to face his friend again. 

"I got a scholarship to Moonstuck Canyon State!!!!" 

"WE'RE GOING TO THE SAME COLLEGE!" yelped Sunny. 

"YEP!!! As soon as I heard the name I remembered that was the one you got accepted into and was like 'oh shit now I gotta'. " 

"Oh,,,,oh my. Kel...."

"Yeah! Maybe we could be roommates lol!"

"Kel...."

"Maybe we could invite Aubrey to room with us to make things cheaper? I don't know if that's allowed but we-"

"Kel...."

"Yeah Sunny?" He tilted his head. 

"Kel... you are such a good person."

"Yeah I know."

"No I mean- you are always thinking of others before yourself. You-" Sunny's eyes glistened, " you are amazing and I just want you to know how much you mean to me."

"Wow...uh" blushed Kel.

"Kel you have done so much and have been a walking ray of sunshine. You brighten up my life so much and you do so much!!!" Sunny sat up and pulled his knees close to his chest. " You are wonderful and one of my closest companions." 

"Sunny if you continue you are going to make me cry." Kel squeak, his face as red as a tomato. 

"Kel... I want to tell you something..... something that I realized a while ago and I don't know how to thank you for it." 

"Yeah??? You can tell me anything Sunny." 

"Do you remember when you knocked at my house that long long time ago? When I opened the door for the first time for an even longer time. You didn't have a plan that day and we hanged out at Hobbeez."

"That was a couple days...."

"When my old house had the FOR SALE sign in front of it. Yes." Sunny turned his face away and towards the water in front of them. "I... I-I wasn't in a good place during that time. "

"You and Basil ended up in the hospital." 

"Yeah.... that's part of that."

"What do you mean?"

"Kel. If you didn't knock on my door that day.... I-" he choked. "I don't know if-"

Warm arms enveloped his sides, pulling him close. 

Sobs escaped him at the contact. Sunny could feel Kel patting him, attempting to calm him and himself. 

"K-Kel you are-are amazing. And I just... just wanted to say how... much you matter to me." Sunny whispered, his voice shaking. 

"Sunny. You are my friend. I will always be your friend." Kel hiccupped. "I care for you." 

"Kel...." he pulled his friend's head close to his chest, hugging him tight.

Being in his arms was like being set on fire. Ever nerve in his body lit as they shared this moment. Yes they had hugged before but hugging after what he just said.

It was pure bliss.

Kel let go, " hey, thanks for telling me that. I can tell that was really important and that it meant a lot to you."

"You deserve to be appreciated."

"I- uh... thanks. Thanks Sunny. Your my best friend."

"Yeah yeah, your a good friend too." Sunny rubbed his face, " We should really clean up for the bi-monthly reunion in an hour."

"Oh heck! I completely forgot!!!" Yelped Kel, standing up. "We should probably get a move on so we wont be late! Aubrey will kill me if I am!" 

Sunny laugh , " Oh you. Never change Kel. Never change."


End file.
